With You In Your Dreams
by Society's Ills
Summary: When Heero and Duo met, it was only by chance. But what was a good friendship soon turned to an undying passion, and ended in tradgedy for both of them... a 1x2 story (please review and let me know what you think!)


With You In Your Dreams  
  
Anime- Gundam Wing. This is actually a songfic for the song "With You in Your Dreams" by Hanson. There are, however, refrences to other Hanson songs as well in the fic. And to anyone who can name two of them, I will draw a fanart of their choice!( I know, I know..Hanson? Well yes. I broke out my old "Middle of Nowhere" CD last night and heard this song. Then it hit me! So either you continue reading or back off of my fetish with Hanson :P) I will include the lyrics to the song at the end of the fic with references for all those out there who have never heard the song before.  
  
Genre- Drama/Angst  
  
Parings- 1x2 2x1 There may be a surprise later on in the fic considering this pairing, but you'll just have to wait -winkwink-  
  
Rating- Rating pending at the current moment. I know for sure it will be an R rating or an NC-17. I'll have to finish the fic then rate it.  
  
WARNINGS AND COPYRIGHTS  
  
I do not own, in any way, shape, or form, Gundam Wing or its characters (too bad though.I do quite like them.). They all belong to their respectful owners who have put up with so much from us fans through the years. I love you guys so much, so please don't sue me. This is all in good fun. As for the warnings, well, here's what I've got to say:  
  
If you are offended by yaoi (male x male homosexual pairings) then I suggest you turn yourself around and leave immediately. I also suggest leaving if you do not know what lemons are or if they offend you.  
  
Last chance guys, and I do not want flames for this fic if you are offended  
by any of the above. I gave plenty of warning.  
  
No? Alright then, continue reading and learn about the tragic life that one  
man lives.  
  
The Song  
  
"If I'm gone when you wake up  
  
Please don't cry  
  
And if I'm gone when you wake up  
  
Don't ask why  
  
Don't look back at this time  
  
As a time of heartbreak and distress  
  
Remember me, remember me  
  
'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams." The coin made a soft thump as it struck the bottom of the velvet lined guitar case, adding itself to the spare change that lie there. Another string of the guitar was plucked softly, a voice adding only to its harmony. While soft as the voice was, even the traffic of the dim lamp-lit city was not enough to drown the sorrow held within each tone that was sung. A youth sat under a park streetlamp with the guitar case resting at his feet, himself alone in the faceless crowd. Again, his vocals were added to the string of notes played from the guitar.  
A pair of chocolate colored dress style shoes came into the view of the guitarist. A couple loose bills few into the case as well, and a soft "thanks" was muttered beneath bated breath from the guitarist, his held still hung. The pair of feet did not move however, they simply stood there before the youth, as though daring him to glimpse up at the owner of those shoes.  
"I said thank you, sir." spoke the youth again as he halted his finger movements on the guitar strings, his voice this time only slightly louder. Again, the feet did not falter. They stood there, mocking him. Eyes of the colour of the clearest ocean waters turned upwards, their vision slightly impended from the messy top of sienna locks. The street lamp from under which he sat illuminated the face of the youth. His face was handsome, with a strong chin and high cheekbones. Yet, the alabaster flesh that had once been full of life and energy, had lost its luster. The boy looked tired and old, pale gray circles beneath his lackluster eyes.  
His gaze met that of the owner of the shoes, a man in his mid twenties with a full head of messy blonde hair. He wore an old suit, his shirt untucked and tie halfway undone. With both hands shoved in his pockets and a lit cigarette in his mouth, the man looked old and tired.  
"What a sad song." His voice was slightly muffled from the cigarette. He took the cigarette in his left hand and blew the smoke lazily away from them, offering his right hand towards the youth. "Quatre."  
The boy removed the guitar strap from his neck as he stood, holding the instrument in his left hand as he returned the firm grip of the stranger. He hesitated before speaking. "Heero." replied the youth finally, his voice low. He motioned to the cigarette in Quatre's left hand. "Spare me a fag?"  
Quatre replaced the fag in his mouth and smiled, drawing a carton from his jacket and handing it to the boy. "I trust you are over eighteen then? You don't look it." Quatre sneered teasingly  
Heero removed a cigarette from the carton and placed it between trembling lips, patting his body in search of a lighter. When Quatre fished a match from within his own pocket and handed it to him, Heero ran it along the bottom of his shoe, immediately lighting the fag as soon as the match burst into flames. He took a long drawl before removing the cigarette from his mouth and releasing the smoke into a thin line, leaning his back against the stone wall behind them.  
"Yes.I'm twenty three," Heero said to Quatre, his eyes focused on the street lamp above them, now flickering with moths. There was an extensive silence between the two men, the only sound coming from the traffic outside the park.  
"That song.what was it? It was very good but, sad." Quatre turned his head sideways to glance at Heero, intrigued by the song he had been singing earlier. Something in the boy's expression changed drastically. His eyes seemed to cloud and he swallowed hard, a sigh escaping his throat as he dropped the fag on the ground and snuffed it with his boot.  
"It' called "With You In Your Dreams".I didn't write it. It was written by my." Heero's voice broke and he had to stop speaking to regain tranquility. He took a deep breath and continued. "It was originally a poem written by." Again Heero paused before continuing. "a friend of mine.He wrote it and gave it to me to put music to. He only got to hear it once before." Heero fell silent among the sounds of traffic, turning away from Quatre.  
"Ohhhh,I see. He.died?" It must have hit you hard, seeing as its so hard to talk about." Quatre snuffed out his cigarette as well, rubbing the back of his neck with a free hand. "Listen.I didn't mean to bring up painful memories. I was just wondering-"  
"Don't worry about it. I need to talk about it eventually, and I would be willing to tell you," Heero turned his gaze to Quatre's and they locked, "If you'll be willing to listen." 


End file.
